malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralata
Ralata was a seasoned warrior of the Skincuts, who were an all-female sub-group of clan Ahkrata of the White Face Barghast. Ralata was described as being "well-muscled" with long reddish hair worn braided. She was said to be clad in "garb distinctly barbaric" in nature - along with armour that was made up of pieces of Moranth chitin, as was customary amongst the members of clan Ahkrata. Ralata's armour had a striking chest-piece of the rare Moranth Gold chitin. As was also the practice of the Ahkrata, Ralata sported broad, hollow nose plugs in her nostrils.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.368-369Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21, US HC p.698-699 In Dust of Dreams Ralata had joined a small troop of Skincuts, led by first-time warleader, Hessanrala, which had set out on a raiding party. The six women had tracked down a male Akrynnai horsetrader, who they had first tortured - led by Ralata's example - and had then killed. Ralata, older and more experienced than the other five women, had volunteered to be part of this troop - doing this because it was the custom for a seasoned warrior to accompany a group of Skincuts when it was being led by a warleader who was newly promoted to that position. Ralata had become uneasy since the previous evening, as she had sensed the presence of a menace in the night sky which she was sure was stalking the troop. As a result, Ralata recommended that the troop return to the Ahkrata encampment to collect a much larger group of women before continuing with the raid. Ralata's advice was first ridiculed and then dismissed by the young, headstrong Hessanrala and her four followers. Thus, Ralata parted from the others, seemingly heading back to camp. Ralata, however, feeling responsible for the "five foolish girls", actually intended to double back and to then keep a covert watch over the small group in case they ran into trouble.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.368-369 Later, however, despite Ralata's best attempts to keep an eye on the five young Skincuts, she found all of them mysteriously dead in the night. When Ralata inspected their wounds closely, she realized that they had not been slain by knife or sword thrusts, but had instead been slaughtered by something like the talons of a huge beast. Beneath the reek of death, Ralata was able to detect an "oily bitterness" reminiscent of snakes. Upon inhaling more deeply, the smell and "acrid flavours" she then detected suddenly made Ralata remember the undead K'Chain Che'Malle which the White Face Barghast had faced, years ago, back on Genabackis during the Pannion War. Sensing something diving down upon her from above, Ralata was able to escape the attack while catching a glimpse of a "vast winged silhouette". The attacker was immediately gone in a flash, but Ralata heard, in her head, "cold, contemptuous" laughter which faded into the distance - the creature flying to the northeast. Having a direction in which to go, Ralata set off, determined to avenge her kin.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.384-386 Ralata was able to 'track' the "winged demon" because it killed every living thing in its path. As she proceeded deeper into the Wastelands of Lether, the Skincut came upon two men - Ublala Pung and a companion. Having introduced herself and explained her situation, Ralata then accepted the resulting invitation that she received from the two men to travel eastward in their company.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21, US HC p.698-700 In The Crippled God Quotes Notes and references Category:Females Category:Barghast